First Times
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: There's a first time for everything, especially for a poor, young peasant who's suddenly working for a prince in a big city. There's a first time for everything, especially for a resurrected king being introduced to a new world by his warlock. Bromance and fluff as Merlin and Arthur watch each other experience strange new things for the first time. No slash.
1. Taste

Chapter 1: Taste

Summer and autumn had passed. Winter was here. Every day, Merlin found it more and more difficult to get out of bed. Although working for the prince was now routine, it was a rather demanding routine: working long hard hours every day, coming home to Gaius' welcome company but also his unfortunate cooking. Merlin found himself running perpetually late and being perpetually hungry. This morning was no different. He was late. No wake up call. No Gaius in sight. He rushed past the bowl of tasteless, grey porridge waiting for him on the table, and yanked his jacket over his shoulders as he raced through the doorway and jogged down the steps. In the kitchen, cook scowled at him as he hurriedly loaded Arthur's breakfast plate. Sausages, eggs, cheese and some funny looking bread. He held up a piece, inspecting it closely. It looked strange...like it had dirt swirled through it.

"Oi! That's for his highness! Don't you get any funny ideas!" cook scolded suspiciously.

Merlin grimaced at her slightly, "Are you sure this is okay? It looks dirty."

"Just you get on and take the prince his breakfast! Give him two slices. He'll be right glad to see that cinnamon bread. I only ever make it this time of year and it's not for the likes of you!"

Siminin bread..huh. He dropped another piece on the plate. He hustled up to Arthur's room to go through the tortuous yet amusing daily routine of awakening the prince.

"Good morning, Sire!" He called cheerfully as he yanked open the blinds to allow blazing sunshine to fill the room with nice bright light. The light reflecting off the snow and ice outside added an extra bright glare.

Arthur threw his arm across his face and groaned loudly. "Merlin! Are you trying to blind me?"

"No Sire! I'm trying to awaken you! Just doing my job. The blinding bit is not my fault. You'd have to talk to Mother Nature about that. The snow storm left quite a beautiful mark on Camelot last night. The sun on the icicles is fantastic! It's like an early Yule gift from Mother Nature. Really you should come see this view!"

 _Ugh. The perkiness!_ Arthur groaned and pulled the covers over his face. _How could that servant get any more annoying?_

"Oh, by the way," said servant prattled on, "you might want to say thank you because I let you sleep in a bit longer today. I know you don't enjoy mornings so I just thought I'd do you a favor, you know? But, um, that means that now you really have to get up if you're going to be on time with your father's council meeting in, um, about 15 minutes...actually maybe closer to, um, ten?"

"Merlin! You dolt! Ten minutes?! For heaven's sake what _**will**_ it take to have you be on time for once?!" The prince vaulted from his bed. "Get my clothes ready! Where's breakfast?"

"On the table. No worries about being on time. You won't want to eat it all. It'll be quick."

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want it?" He stopped and glared at his manservant. "Oh. You dropped it on the floor didn't you."

"No! I didn't! I swear! But you probably won't believe me because it sure looks like someone did. Cook says the bread is supposed to look dirty like that. She says it's simmin bread or some such.."

"Oh! Cinnamon bread! Excellent!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Um, eight minutes, Sire." He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched Arthur enthusiastically take a large bite of bread then turned away shaking his head.

"Oh please, you can't tell me your breakfast was better!"

"Better than dirty bread? Oh yes!"

"So what did you have for breakfast then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?"

Merlin sheepishly looked up from dusting off the prince's boots. "I, uh, don't usually get breakfast on the days I let you sleep in, if you take my meaning."

"Merlin, you get me up late almost every day!"

"And that's the way you like it!" He smiled brightly at the prince.

Arthur now shoveled sausage and eggs into his mouth and regarded his skinny servant thoughtfully as he chewed. The boy looked thinner than ever to his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he pushed back from the table. "That'll have to be enough. You can finish the rest.." Merlin's face lit up, "..on one condition...you eat the other slice of cinnamon bread first!"

Merlin's face darkened again. "What?! Maybe I'm not that hungry!" His stomach growled loudly betraying him.

Arthur grinned as he pulled his tunic over his head and ducked behind the screen. "Actually, it's an order idiot. People are getting sick because of the winter cold and you don't have enough fat on you. I don't have time to waste on waiting for you to lie around sick just because you don't eat properly."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I live with Gaius! You've tasted his potions! His cooking doesn't often taste much different. I mean I'm grateful for him taking me in, but, well, sometimes it's really easy to skip meals. Um, two minutes.."

"Well, if you eat Gaius' objectionable cooking you'll have no problem eating "dirty bread". Finish my breakfast before you do your chores, ..bread first! (Merlin had been reaching for a bit of cheese.) Then muck out the stables, polish my sword, clean and polish my armor, …"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sire," It was Leon. "the meeting has been cancelled. The king is ill as are several other council members."

"What illness? How bad?"

"It appears to be a very bad cold, Sire. Gaius is seeing to him now."

"I'd better go check on him and see what duties I can help him with." He turned back toward Merlin. "Oh, and Merlin, don't forget to do my laundry today. I'll want the blue tunic tonight…Merlin, what's wrong?"

The young man sat frozen at the table with an arrested look on his face. Staring at his hand holding the remaining bread with a bite missing.

"Merlin?" When there was no reply Arthur dashed in front of him, alarmed. "Oh gods! Was it poisoned? Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes slowly moved up from the bread to meet the prince's. His expression morphed into one of wonder. "It's fine. It's...it tastes like...happiness…" His tone was one of surprise and his eyes were round. "It's soft and sweet and …" _And it tastes like magic!_ He finished silently.

Arthur laughed. "You'd think you'd never had sweetbread before!"

"He probably hasn't." said Leon who'd been watching from the doorway. "Most peasants will go their whole lives without tasting something so fine, my Lord."

They watched as the boy closely examined the bread and pressed it to his nose breathing in the scent of the spice.

Almost to himself Merlin murmured, "Is the dirt enchanted?"

"It's not dirt Merlin. Cook gets rare spices from traders that come through once a year from foreign lands. What you're tasting aside from the sweetness is cinnamon."

"I LIKE simmimin." He took another bite and closed his eyes.

Arthur watched him in fond amusement. His servant had such a childlike way of experiencing the world. It was really quite entertaining to see. Never to have tasted spiced sweetbread! How much did Arthur take for granted? Of course he knew deep down that he was a bit spoiled and had much more than others. He was a prince! But to see it like this… Suddenly Arthur wondered what other things Merlin had never tasted that he might like. He decided then and there to make sure to leave some breakfast untouched whenever a delicacy came along. Just so he could see the transported look on Merlin's face again.

Leon, chuckled. "Well I'd best be getting on." He bowed shortly to the prince and nodded at Merlin who was still chewing slowly with his eyes closed in ecstasy, a priceless look on his young face. He headed back down the corridor. He had a great story for his fellow knights.

After a few moments of silence Arthur decided to bring his servant back to the present. "Merlin, finish the rest of that and then get on those chores. And don't forget about my blue tunic! Merlin! Did you hear me?!"

Merlin opened an eye, "How could I not, Sire! You're yelling at me from five feet away!"

"Alright! Just don't get lazy because I let you stop for breakfast. I'm going to see my father."

…..

Uther's cold was a really nasty one. Fortunately for him he wasn't at all well enough to attend the Yule feast the next evening. He certainly wouldn't have approved of the strange entertainment the prince and his knights were getting out of feeding a gangly servant boy random bits of rich food from their own plates. The entire room seemed to be watching him and laughing. They must have all been drunk.

…*...

Centuries had passed. His King had returned.

Merlin had to prepare him before he unleashed him on the the world and the world on him. Many things about the world could wait. ..and he sincerely hoped they would. He would put them off as long as he could. Other things, however, he'd been waiting excitedly for centuries to share with his friend.

"No Merlin."

"Come on Arthur! Just give it a chance!"

Arthur examined the somewhat soft, dark brown square in his fingers that seemed to be melting, leaving a thick, oily brown smear on his fingertips. "This can't be food. It looks like.."

"I KNOW what it looks like!" Merlin interrupted before Arthur could say it out loud. "Just, quick! Pop it in your mouth before it melts!"

Arthur glanced at him suspiciously then back to the questionable brown substance between his fingers.

"Arthur. Think back to the first year I was your servant. Remember the cinnamon bread at Yule time?"

Arthur grinned softly, remembering. "You thought there was dirt in it."

"This is like that. Trust me." Merlin replied quietly, encouragingly.

Arthur finally, cautiously slipped the chocolate into his mouth. His eyes widened before sliding slowly closed. "Oh."

Merlin allowed him a few silent moments, delightedly watching the wonder and enjoyment crossing his friend's face.

"Ah, Merlin! This tastes like...like.."

Merlin smiled. "It tastes like magic."

…*Das Ende*...

A/N: I like chocolate.


	2. Speed

First Times: Speed

"Seriously? Again? We just went hunting two days ago!" Merlin exclaimed incredulously.

"Merlin. I will remind you once again. I am the Prince. We do _what I want_ and _what I say_ when _I want it_ and when _I say it_. Besides," he muttered, "we had such rotten luck we didn't get anything besides one skinny rabbit that you couldn't even manage to make into a decent stew."

Merlin groaned. "But five days! Five days, traipsing around in the cold wet forest. It'll be a nightmare."

"Ah! We won't be hunting in the 'cold wet forest' this time. We'll actually be hunting in the northern plains."

Arthur looked up at Merlin's unusual silent acceptance of his statement. The servant was standing frozen in the act of picking up dirty laundry with an outraged look on his face.

"What?" asked Arthur after a moment.

"At the ..at the...the northern plains?! How do you expect me to carry the gear that far?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You won't carry it, Idiot! We strap it on the horses."

"I'll still wear out my boots walking that far just for your fun!"

"Don't be ridiculous _Mer_ lin! You'll be riding as well."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll be riding? As well?" Merlin's tone changed to sounding reticent.

"Of course. We'll be moving fast so we can spend more time hunting than travelling. You can't possibly think I'd keep a slow pace just for you."

"But.."

"What is it now?"

"I.. I've only ridden a horse once."

"So?!"

"So, I don't know much about horses besides what I've learned from mucking out their stalls!"

"Where have you been living? Under a rock? Honestly! You don't seem able to do the simplest things!" Once again Arthur wondered what his father had been thinking awarding the coveted position of prince's manservant to this annoying, inexperienced, gormless peasant.

"I grew up in a small village that had one old workhorse and it wasn't for joyriding, Prat!"

"Well, no problem. It's really fairly easy and if you don't pick up on it we'll just strap you on with the gear." Arthur turned away grinning in high amusement.

Merlin's face showed what he thought of the prince's idea.

"Enough of your arguing Merlin! You're going. Now hurry up and get those chores finished so you can get to work. We'll need to be ready to leave at first light!"

Merlin straightened up with the basket of laundry in his arms, a disgusted look on his face. Shaking his head, he left the room murmuring heatedly, " _..finish your chores so you can get to work!_ Do you even _listen to yourself_ …"

First light found the horses saddled and waiting in the courtyard. Arthur and the other knights watched, smirking at each other as the clumsy manservant finished tying the last of the bags and gear to the rather tame, but trusty old mare the prince had selected for him. The knights snickered as the young man pulled himself rather gracelessly onto the horse and sat stiffly with a white knuckled grip on the reins and the saddle horn. Little did they realize that the boy was silently contemplating whether or not to risk magically binding his behind to the saddle.

Arthur guided the group through the town and the front gates along the road toward the forest. After a few minutes he dropped back and, noticing his servant's death grip on the saddle, took pity on him and tried to give him pointers. Leon kindly added a few helpful comments as well.

Merlin rode well enough the first day at a quick walking, sometimes trotting, pace...besides suffering from a sore backside and complaining much of the way. " _I hate trotting! You go further up and down than forward!"_ The next day he was so sore he could barely stand to ride or walk. When they reached their destination he gladly set up the camp and cared for the horses while the other men headed out to hunt for some dinner. After looking about and reassuring himself that he was alone, Merlin magically started a cheerfully popping and crackling fire and prepared some vegetables and water for a stew. Then he lay back and stared up at the clouds to give his aching backside and legs a rest. This wouldn't be so bad if they left him behind every day while they hunted.

No such luck. Merlin was kept busy fetching and carrying the downed animals all day every day. He was quite grateful to finally, once again, secure the gear along with several animal carcasses to his faithful mare for the return trip.

His backside was only just beginning to get sore again when the shrieks and yells of bandits spooked him and his mare. She jumped sideways and sent Merlin tumbling to the ground. Very unfriendly men began pouring from the trees. Merlin managed to avoid the dancing and stamping legs of his mare and pick himself up as he heard the Prince cry, "There're too many! Run for it!" Merlin was sure he was abandoned and doomed as he heard the knights' horses galloping away when suddenly the man who was about to run him through fell to the ground with a dagger protruding from his chest.

"Grab ahold and get up here!" Shouted the prince with his arm extended toward Merlin. Merlin threw himself toward the prince. Arthur grabbed his manservant, hauled him up behind then they galloped madly away from the bandits. No one but the bandits were behind them to see Merlin's eyes glowing gold as he looked over his shoulder and the robbers' weapons flew from their hands to embed themselves deeply into trees and the ground.

Arthur urged Hengroen, his prized steed, into a full out gallop and felt Merlin grip him hard around the waist. After a minute or two, the panicked hollering from directly behind Arthur became a crazed whooping.

At last they slowed down as they approached the waiting knights, and took stock of the party. It looked like everyone was safe and they were the last to arrive. Merlin sat upon Hengroen, breathing heavily, beaming a gigantic smile, exhilarated, hair blown back from his forehead and looked down at Arthur who'd slid from the saddle and was staring up at his insane manservant. Merlin laughed giddily.

"That was amazing! Fantastic! The ground was flying past our feet like we were going up stream in a river! We were going as fast the birds! Ha! It was so fast the air felt like wind! Why don't you do that every day! That was GREAT! We were going _so fast!_ Ha!"

The knights glanced at each other shaking their heads. They'd just run headlong from peril and the young man had been having the time of his life. As Merlin continued to laugh and run his hands through his hair making it stand even taller, Arthur and the knights also began to laugh.

-*M*-

"Leave it alone Arthur."

"I'm not a child, Merlin. I don't require a restraining harness."

"It's called a seat belt. And yes, you do. Everyone does. I have the car spelled for safety, but wearing a seat belt is the law and it's a habit everyone should have."

Arthur stared moodily out the window as they slowly navigated the neighborhood before turning onto streets with heavier traffic. Merlin started giggling rather evilly. Arthur turned to survey his friend suspiciously and began to worry as the warlock regarded him with an openly mischievous look. Merlin put the top down, pulled out onto the motorway, and threw the convertible into high gear.

"Hold on Arthur! You thought galloping on Hengroen was fast? Don't throw up!"

After a few minutes, Arthur's panicked hollering became a crazed whooping. Merlin joined in, laughing and whooping wholeheartedly.

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N:** Sorry to anyone who hurt themselves trying to read through the gobbledegook that posted yesterday. I think I angered the technology gods at work on Friday when I accidentally knocked over my circulation computer and cracked the screen. (I was taking down the Book Fair, alright?! I'm not an out of control, rambunctious person!) I didn't realize they had cursed me until I uploaded this chapter and it looked like aliens were trying to make first contact.


	3. Money

First Times: Money

"Merlin, leave that for now and get the chest from under my bed."

Merlin gladly and wholeheartedly dropped Arthur's dirty laundry back on the floor and scrambled under the bed to pull out a relatively small, but fairly heavy chest.

He lugged it over and set it on the table as Arthur wandered over to unlock it with a finely wrought key.

"I need you to pay the smith for adding extra ornamentation to my new ceremonial dagger and then go order another pair of boots from the cobbler." He threw back the lid.

Merlin goggled, blue eyes wide and lips parted, at the mounds of coins glinting in the light. He picked up a fat gold piece turning it over and over in his hands, hefting it and studying the images stamped into the metal.

"This is all yours?" he whispered.

"Of course." The Prince responded snottily. He negligently tossed a pouch at Merlin's head. "Just take enough for the errands."

The serving boy dug his hands into the pile and held up a fistful of gold.

"Is this enough?"

"Lords _Mer_ lin! Don't be such a buffoon! You're only paying for one pair of boots and a little ornamentation."

Frowning, Arthur surveyed the peasant. The boy was looking confused as he appraised the different coins in his hands. Again the prince was reminded that he was apparently dealing with an idiot.

"Have you no concept at all of money?!"

"How should I know? I've never had any."

"What?! You're lying!" Merlin shook his head energetically, no. "How is it you're not standing here completely naked then? You must have had _some_ money!"

"Well, no, Sire. Coins are rare in our village. My mother and I bartered and traded for everything."

"Bartering is good but it'll only get you so far. And my possessions are _not_ for trade. All my purchases deal with coin." The prince yanked the money pouch from his servant's hands and began throwing in a few coins. "You'll need to get an idea of how much things cost if you're going act as my agent in town. Let's go down to the merchants together and I'll show you how it's done." He stopped short and critically surveyed his manservant. "You look like you could use a new shirt as well. Go grab your coins and you can order a new tunic while we're in town. There is a tailor close by the cobbler."

"No that's okay."

"Really Merlin, you're the _prince's manservant_. It's actually part of the job to take some pride in your appearance. You look so raggedy it's making me look bad."

"Sorry, I-I just need to wash it." He faltered a tiny bit under his master's disbelieving expression. "Really!"

"Really?" Arthur grabbed his servant by the wrist and pointedly fingered the holes in his sleeve. "Holes don't wash out, idiot."

"You can't see that when I'm wearing my jacket! Nobody can tell!"

"Merlin, you need a new tunic!"

"No I don't! I'll mend it when I get the chance."

"Get your money now Merlin." Arthur shoved the boy in the direction of the door.

Merlin stumbled to a halt and turned back, gaze locked on the floor.

"Sire… I-I don't have any."

"What do you mean? You've been working for me for three months now. You always wear the same rags and you live in Gaius' closet. How can you not have any money?! Spending all your wages at the tavern, are you?"

"No!" Merlin yelped indignantly. "I send it home to my mother. She's all alone. And now that I'm gone, she has no one to help her. Besides, I don't need anything. I have a roof over my head, a place to sleep and Gaius shares his meals with me."

Arthur regarded the young man curiously for a moment. Merlin had nothing. How could the idiot think he didn't need anything? _Oh well, it's not worth breaking my head over._

"Alright. Fine. Just come with me anyway. You've got a lot to learn."

Merlin tagged along dogging the prince's footsteps, watching and avidly taking note as the prince spoke with the people in the market and handed over assorted gold and silver coins.

After a time, the prince handed Merlin a few coins.

"What's this for?"

"You. You look hungry. Go ahead and get something."

"For me? Something for me?" Merlin looked around with a bewildered expression.

"Merlin. Buy something for yourself to eat right now. I don't need you fainting from hunger. It'd put us off schedule."

Arthur tried to look preoccupied while surreptitiously watching the boy who appeared to truly never have made a purchase before in his life.

Merlin looked about wonderingly until his gaze settled on a plump woman selling meat pies. He handed her a coin and received six pies in return. Surprised he handed her four pies back and she returned several small coins to him. Merlin practically inhaled the first pie and seemed to be attempting to pace himself as he nibbled more moderately at the second.

"Thanks." He moved to hand the remaining coins back to Arthur but Arthur stepped back.

"Go on! I said it's for you. You have to learn how to purchase things responsibly or I won't be able to trust you to act as my agent in town. Go on. Go buy something!" The Prince eyed his servant's threadbare clothing again. "I don't need anything else so just get something for you."

Fingering the coins left in his hands he looked about until his gaze landed on a man selling blankets. After appearing to converse with the man for a moment, Merlin traded all the coin left in his hands for a plain blue wool blanket, looking very happy.

"Winter is coming. Mother will love this. It's a good thick one."

"I said get something for you!"

Merlin looked at him, a soft, vulnerable expression in his deep blue eyes.

"This _is_ for me."

The prince tried to roll his eyes but found that he couldn't quite manage it as the boy's meaning suddenly became clear.

Not many days later, a parcel was delivered to Gaius' chambers for Merlin. Underneath the wrappings lay a new purple tunic and a new red neckerchief with the note: "You can wear this until you wash the holes out of your other one."

 **M** ….M.… **M**

"Aaand that's how money works today, Arthur. Oh, and one more thing: prices of goods are not debatable so don't try to barter. Now. Here is one of the credit cards I told you about." Merlin pushed a plastic card into Arthur's hand. "It charges to one of your local bank accounts. Don't go crazy with your purchases because you don't have a palace yet and the cottage doesn't have tons of space, but also don't worry about overspending, because the accounts are sizeable enough that you can't."

Arthur was impressed although he still fingered the thin, flexible, strangely smooth card a bit skeptically. This flimsy new money certainly didn't look or feel as valuable as a gold coin had.

"How have you managed to attain this wealth, _Mer_ lin? Even in this age of wonders, working as a wretched manservant can't pay _that_ well."

Merlin snorted. "I never washed another man's socks after yours, old friend." He continued in a more subdued voice. "I never needed much beyond what I could do for myself magically, but I knew that someday you would need the freedom and power that wealth supplies and so I saved." His tone lightened considerably. "Also, returns on investments have been really good in the last 200 - 250 years."

"Magically traveling to the future helped a bit there, I'm sure!"

"Hey! I didn't cheat!"

Arthur got out of the car and faced the brightly lit storefront mentally preparing to do battle.

Merlin came around the car and stood by him for a moment. Arthur needed to regain his kingly confidence and independence in order to lead the world through whatever lurking disaster had necessitated his return. This was a first step.

"Go on Arthur." he encouraged softly. "Go buy something for yourself. I'll be waiting right here."

Twenty minutes later a cheerful looking Arthur was back holding a sack of oranges. Merlin's eyes lit up and he beamed like a child.

"Oooh! My favorites!"

Arthur smiled and continued watching fondly as his friend rustled through the bag searching for other items. Finding nothing else, Merlin's brow knit in confusion.

"Arthur. You hate oranges! I said buy something for yourself."

Arthur smiled at Merlin with memory in his eyes.

"This _is_ for me."


	4. Entertainment

A/N: Here it is all new and improved! Many Thanks to the talented 1917farmgirl for her encouragement and inspired story prompt! And also a big Thank You to Vanvdreamer for kindly giving me tips and tricks to help it read better.

First Times: Entertainment

Arthur hated to admit it, and never ever would, but observing his snarky, clumsy peasant of a manservant was fast becoming his favorite form of entertainment. Watching him stumble and bumble his way through the daily chores was one thing, but more often now Arthur was enjoying watching _him;_ the cheeky glances, the beaming smiles, the disgusted grimaces, the mischievous grins, the bored and annoyed stares...they were all priceless, done to perfection. But the best, and Arthur couldn't say why, was the look of wide eyed wonder that would encompass his manservant's whole being every so often and today was one of those days. Merlin always got so _ridic_ ulously excited over the most boring, ordinary things.

" _Mer_ lin, when you're done goggling at the mummers hauling chests through the corridors, maybe you'll have time to actually _fetch my armor as I've asked._ " He swatted the dark head with his leather gloves. "I'm going to be late for training as it is!"

"Sorry Sire." Merlin rubbed his head sheepishly.

"What's so entrancing about people carrying chests anyway?"

"Nothing Sire. It's just… What do they have in there?"

"Oh you know..." He rolled his eyes when Merlin shook his head. "It's just their costumes and instruments, puppets and such."

"Puppets? And costumes?" Merlin echoed in a soft, curious tone.

The prince advanced on his distracted servant with an irritated, expectant look, his gloves raised threateningly.

"SorrySireI'llgogetyourarmor." He rushed out the door.

The May Feast was always a celebration of colossal proportions in Camelot. King Uther spared little expense in wining and dining the nobles who supported his reign and regulated his borders, and he made sure they noticed the immense wealth which denoted immense power. It was a subtle and charmingly wrapped reminder to all about expected loyalty and toeing the line.

As the feasting and entertainment wore on, the prince had more and more trouble catching the eye of his servant to refill his cup. During the music, Merlin had looked ready to burst into song himself. Now the boy stood watching the acrobats with undisguised awe as he tried to pour wine and watch at the same time. As one man tossed another into the air, the young servant gasped and jumped sending wine splashing onto the prince's fortunately mostly empty plate. The prince's glare met the servant's apologetic grin.

When the puppet show elicited polite chuckles from the nobles, the shouts of laughter and unceasing giggling from a certain manservant behind him grew more and more noticeable. Arthur frowned. Annoyed, King Uther also glanced around to send a quelling glare at the boy, but, after a moment, evidently decided that his laughter enhanced the entertainment rather than detracted from it.

Toward the end of the night, the storyteller began to weave a spell, not magically, but still..magical, as the actors brought to life the story of a young knight battling evil to save a kingdom and a princess. Arthur became alarmed as he looked away from the players for a moment to see the wine jug sliding dangerously from the enthralled Merlin's increasingly lax grip. Uther may have tolerated the servant's laughter during the puppet show but he certainly wouldn't allow the clanging clatter of a dropped wine jug to go unpunished.

"Merlin!" he hissed. The boy jerked, seemed to shake himself, and responded to his master's call. Arthur grabbed him by the neckerchief pulling him down to whisper directly into his face "You dolt! You were about to drop that jug and ruin the performance! Set it on the serving table and get over by the wall in case I need something else later."

As the boy took his place beside the wall, now much closer to the entertainment, something in his entranced face made Arthur watch him more than the play. Merlin was such a girl. He wore his heart upon his sleeve. Arthur didn't feel like he was missing anything at all as he watched that expressive, angular face more than the actors. It was clear that Merlin was completely drawn into the story. The boy's tears flooded freely down his cheeks and the tip of his nose reddened at the sad part, fierce excitement animated his features as the knight battled an evil creature and when the lovers were reunited, the dewy, doe eyed look in his tender blue eyes was really too much and Arthur finally tore his gaze away from the most entertaining element of the night. In another life, Merlin could probably have been a very gifted actor. Watching the story play out on the boy's face, Arthur admitted, had made him almost enjoy the play this year.

-M-

"Soda, Popcorn..." Merlin turned to impishly eye his king's trim waistline, "and ..uh, no extra butter, please."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin paid the young cashier and thrust the container of popcorn into Arthur's hands.

"Let's go!"

" _Mer_ lin, why are we going into a dark room with so many people to watch a show when we could simply stay at the cottage and watch your enchanted box.."

" _Television_ "

"..television with far less trouble."

"You'll see, Arthur, you'll see."

Two and a half hours later, Merlin was wishing he could take his hands from the steering wheel to cover his ears.

"Really Merlin, just think what could be achieved if those warriors were recruited for the Round Table. They've already proven themselves as honorable and worthy in battle! They saved the city of NooYerk from those abominable creatures of dark magic and won against the wicked sorcerer."

"Arthur, it was a movie...not the news!" Merlin tried to break in.

"I know. The most noble man seemed to be the colorful warrior...Cap. Very noble, and very good with a shield. I wonder how he would do with a sword as well. I would be willing to train him. The ironclad knight reminded me quite a bit of Gwaine, don't you think? He seemed rather devil-may-care. And the Archer was of _unparalleled_ skill! Do you think he was enchanted or is there a new training that allows for superior development of …"

Merlin rolled down the windows to let the cool wind buffet his eardrums and muffle Arthur's voice. Thirty minutes later, as they pulled into the driveway he rolled the windows up again.

".. female assassin was disturbing...skilled, without question, but I shan't go on about the indecency of her clothing…"

Merlin parked, got out of the car, and practically ran to the house. Arthur followed, still barely stopping for breath.

"The thing I find most interesting is that the Lord of Jesters and Trouble Makers was also a Sorcerer. Loki, wasn't it? Don't think I didn't notice his resemblance to you, Merlin!" he called at the retreating back of his fast disappearing warlock.

"GOOD NIGHT, ARTHUR!"

A bedroom door slammed.

Arthur grinned. He _liked_ movies!


	5. Time

First Times: Time

 _Ridiculous he called me! Ridiculous.. I'll tell you what's ridiculous! It's the way no noble ever stops to think that those of us who are doing all the scrubbing, polishing, cooking and running need to sleep at night too. The day never ends around here._

Grumbling to himself, Merlin hoisted himself up off the bench, set the prince's freshly sharpened sword in the rack and gratefully made his way back to his little room in Gaius' chambers. His mind blearily registered a single bell chime somewhere in the castle.

.. _Another blasted bell. Nobles really like their bells. And stairs. Nobles really like stairs…_

Finally the exhausted boy trudged up the last few steps, tugged off his boots and collapsed on his bed.

…

"Get up you lazy lout! You're supposed to be waking me up! Not the other way around!" Arthur shouted in his new manservant's ear.

"Ah!" Merlin jumped, struggled and fell out of bed in a gangly tangle of arms and legs. His head jerked up and he registered an angry prince staring down at him. "S-sorry Sire!"

"Why can't you keep time like everyone else, Merlin?" barked the prince. "Start getting up on time, getting to work on time and getting my breakfast on time or it's the stocks for you!"

The boy scrambled to clumsily pull on his boots. "Sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to oversleep. I'm not used to working so late, I guess."

"I don't want excuses, Merlin, I want breakfast! And I want it before the next bell! Get it and meet me in my chambers as quick as you can, or I'll teach you what a late night _really_ means!"

Merlin gritted his teeth and scooted down the steps, past his own breakfast, and out the door. Arthur watched him go, shaking his head in disgust.

As the prince left Merlin's room behind, he found the elderly court physician watching him with a mildly reproving expression. For some reason Arthur felt like he'd been caught doing something wrong. That couldn't be right. The boy needed to be disciplined and brought up to standard. A rousing wake up call wasn't a harsh measure. He began defending his actions as though already in the middle of a conversation with the old man.

"Gaius, I admit he's been learning faster than I expected -don't tell him that- but he's got to be on time or I will have to sack him."

"Sire, I encourage you to be patient. Merlin has been made to answer only to the sun and the seasons. He has no understanding of bells and candle marks."

Arthur snorted. "How can _anyone_ be such an imbecile?"

"Sire, please, try to understand. Peasants have no need to know the hours. They live according to the light and opportunities afforded by nature. The boy comes from a very small, remote village. He's been here little more than a week. He still has much to learn about life in Camelot."

"Yes, Gaius, but last night could hardly have been that late for him. Aside from sheer laziness, there's no reason for him to sleep in like that."

"He has been working hard until well past sundown these past few nights, Sire. It may not seem all that late to you, but for a peasant boy it would be unusually late. Here we have the luxuries of plenty of firewood, torches and candles. Staying up late is not something we have to think much about. For a poor peasant it's quite different. Candles and firewood would be very dear and only used sparingly. It's much less expensive in coin and resources for them to go to sleep earlier."

Arthur was frowning at the floor in serious thought. He'd rarely taken the time to consider the lives of servants and peasants. This was how most of his people lived?

"Please, Arthur. Have patience just a little while longer. The boy just needs a bit more time to change his habits. I'll do what I can to help him be more punctual."

Arthur straightened. "Yes, thank you. See that you do and I'll give him another chance. He's not a bad sort to have around ...once you get past the idiocy and incompetence."

….

Arthur eyed the gangly manservant who kept tugging the bedspread awry in an effort to actually straighten it. His idiotically cheerful air was definitely lacking today. Arthur swallowed his breakfast and his laughter as the the boy stopped pulling and tugging and just glared heartily at the offending coverlet. The servant threw a shifty glance in his direction and he detected disappointment when Merlin saw him watching. He sensed that he had somehow spoiled the boy's plans. What? Was the idiot planning on burning the bedspread or something?

"What's wrong _Mer_ lin? Outsmarted by a coverlet?"

Merlin just huffed as he gave up and began scooping laundry off the floor. "You're one to talk. You were defeated long ago by the laundry basket. Your aim is terrible."

Arthur glared.

"...Sire," Merlin tacked on much too late.

"Gaius tells me I should be patient and give you time to adjust to your new schedule. I guess, if I want you to ever become competent at simply making a bed I'll have to do just that."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you actually let me sleep sometime, Prat."

"You had plenty of time to sleep. Don't deny it! I only asked you to sharpen my sword. That doesn't take long."

"Oh, no Sire, you're right, that doesn't take long…" Merlin parroted sarcastically, "if you already know how to do it, and haven't had to clear up dinner, and run the messages to the knights, mend your cloak and .."

Arthur interrupted, "Yes yes, I know things take you longer because you're not just a beginner, you're an idiot to boot. But even then you still should have made it to bed in good time. What time did you finish?"

"How should I know? It was late! I think I heard a bell ring at some point as I finished."

"How many chimes?"

"What?"

"You heard."

"I only remember it ringing once. One chime."

Arthur stared at him. "It took you until after the second watch to finish your chores?"

Merlin shot back defensively, "Well, I don't know who all the knights are and where their chambers are, so that took a long time. Fortunately I've done some sewing before so mending your cloak wasn't too bad once I figured out where to get the right thread. I had to borrow one of Gaius' needles. Polishing your armor will always take forever but I'm sure I could sharpen your sword faster now. I'm getting the hang of it."

Arthur stared at his servant. Gaius was right. The boy had a lot to learn. It would require a lot of Arthur's patience, but Merlin would need more time to learn his way around.

"Well, since it's obvious that you can scarcely function, and I can't afford for you to be any more incompetent than you are, I'll only have you clear away dinner and see to the fire and restock the wood tonight after you fill my bath. But don't think you'll be getting off this easily every night!

Merlin responded with a horrified expression, "Easy?"

"Once you learn your way around it's back to a normal schedule. The other servants can help you figure out ways to save time on your chores. Don't worry _Mer_ lin, I think even _you_ will be able to find a way to get it all done quicker."

Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur returned his full attention to finishing breakfast. A couple minutes later as Arthur left the room to meet with his father he stopped and looked back. Surprisingly, the bed looked perfectly straight and smooth and the pillows were fluffed. The laundry was piled in the basket. The table was clean and the breakfast dishes were disappearing along with the lanky boy. Hmm. Maybe the manservant would figure it out after all.

_M_

"Arthur, I have something for you." the warlock called from the room down the hall.

The king wrinkled his nose, pushed the window open to air the burned popcorn smell out of the kitchen, and gladly retreated to Merlin's study. His friend stood there holding what looked to be a very beautiful and complicated piece of jewelry, his fond smile faltering as the smell of burned popcorn wafted along in Arthur's wake.

"Problems with the microwave again?"

"Not that it matters, but yes. I touched the box like you showed me but it still burned the food."

"Well, Sire, every second counts. One or two seconds can make the difference between well cooked and inedible."

The king shook his head ruefully. Seconds, minutes...this new world's preoccupation with speed and dependency on tiny increments of time was bewildering at best.

Merlin seemed to sense his despondency. His smile brightened somewhat in encouragement and he held the jewelry out to Arthur.

"Arthur, this is a watch. It's a timepiece...a clock for your wrist. Remember what I told you about today's society being very time conscious? Well, this is one way of keeping track of time down to the second."

Arthur carefully took the ..watch.. in his hands. He was unsure how he was supposed to read it's message but it was clearly a very fine piece of work.

"It looks masterfully made," he said.

His friend smiled softly. "It's an Audemars Piguet, ..one of the best watches in the world. Fit for a king." He reached out to take the watch gently and then, almost reverently, fastened it around Arthur's wrist.

Arthur was touched by the handsome gift. He didn't understand it but he was beginning to see the need for such a thing. He glanced at his friend's thin wrists.

"Merlin? Where is your watch?"

Once again, that unforgettable smile faltered.

"Oh. I don't own a watch. I manage just fine."

"Nonsense. You deserve something as nice as this. I'll purchase one for you when we go into the city ag..."

Merlin's shuttered expression and hand on his arm stopped his words.

"Please, Arthur. No watch. Not for me."

Arthur sensed distress behind the words and watched as his friend dove into the tried and true tactic of diversion.

"These are designed to keep time and you can also set alarms."

Arthur allowed the diversion. "Alarms?"

"Yes. It's how people wake themselves up when they don't have an amazing manservant to perform that service for them," he smirked.

"Ah, you mean people in this day and age can actually count on being awakened on time?"

Merlin smiled again, but with narrowed eyes.

...

BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEP!

Startled, Arthur's body reacted violently, scrambled out of bed and reflexively reached for his sword before he was even fully awake. It took a moment for him to realize that he was standing in a tangle of blankets in a dark room. The alarming sound was coming from the small clock Merlin had gifted him and bound to his wrist. He tried pressing the buttons as Merlin had shown him, but nothing could vanquish the irritating noise.

"Merlin!"

Arthur jumped again as sudden, loud, enthusiastic music began pouring from the small clock box beside his bed that was blinking 4:00 4:00 4:00. He gave up trying to stop the sound on his wrist in favor of trying to smash the box into silence.

"MERLIN!"

Above the raucous music he could definitely hear Merlin's laughter from behind his door. His friend appeared in the doorway, his eyes twinkling.

"Early enough wake up call for you Sire?" he smirked.

Arthur tackled him.

…..

Months later, Arthur had adjusted only too well to the pace of the modern world which was something, it seemed, that his warlock never would manage to do.

"Merlin! The train leaves at 4:52! If we miss it we'll have to wait thirty minutes for the next one."

"You go on, Arthur. You guys take the 4:52. I won't be long. Gotta go!"

"Merlin!" Arthur glared down at his phone, then up at the knights, his newly rediscovered friends.

"He's not going to make this one. He says he'll catch us up."

They grinned shaking their heads fondly.

Two hours later at Lancelot's apartment Arthur was stewing.

 _Where is he? He couldn't have missed the next_ _ **two**_ _trains. Why isn't he answering his phone? Something is wrong. Something must have happened to him. I should have just waited, or picked him up myself, or better yet kept him with me all day long and never let the idiot out of my sight..._

"Right. This is ridiculous. I'm off to find him."

"Right behind you, Princess," muttered Gwaine as he grabbed his jacket.

Suddenly there was a muffled sort of kick at the door. Elyan opened the door to a tower of full-to-bursting grocery bags. Merlin staggered inside with his arms loaded.

"A little help here? I stopped and picked up some extra food since everyone was coming."

Lancelot and Elyan dashed forward to relieve him of several bags. Arthur yanked the last bag from his arms, plunked it on the table and turned back to look the warlock in the eye. The moment the worry in Arthur's eyes morphed into angry relief Merlin stepped back. He recognized Full Blown Prat Mode when he saw it.

"Mmm sorry! Sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to make you wait. I just.."

"Merlin," Arthur barked in exasperation, "can't you keep time like everyone else?"

Silence resounded through the room. Arthur reached for his arm, already apologetic. Merlin smiled sadly.

"You mean, take note of the minutes? Watch the clock? Constantly check the time? Would you really wish that on me?"

Arthur shook his head and pulled him in for an embrace. "Sorry," he replied in a whisper.

Merlin grinned easily in forgiveness, then pulled away and headed for the stack of groceries, his cranky Dragoon voice floating over his shoulder. "It's okay Sonny. It's always rush rush rush with you young whippersnappers today."

Arthur watched contemplatively as Merlin bustled cheerfully about, setting out mountains of food for his hungry friends. A long forgotten conversation with Gaius sounded in his memory. _Merlin was made to answer only to the sun and the seasons._ In the face of the accursed immortality that ruled his friend's life, that was the one small mercy the gods had granted him.

"You're gonna like this one, Arthur!" Merlin chirped as he took a seat next to his best friend and they all got comfortable in front of the big screen.

...

"You're late," said the hobbit.

The aged man in grey turned to face him.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives pre _cisely_ when he means to."

Merlin pointedly cleared his throat.

Arthur felt his warlock's eyes on him. He sighed and turned to meet the meaningful look he was sure was waiting for him and jumped a mile when he met the hoary, toothy grin of Dragoon the Great.

The whole room dissolved into laughter.

Arthur smacked him with a pillow.


	6. Hot Bath

First Times: Hot Bath

Of all the blockheaded…

His servant truly was a menace to his own health. The bandits had been few enough in number the knights could have handled them well, but the ridiculous servant had apparently thrown himself upon the back of a man who'd been about to bring his sword down upon the prince. The man had slipped, cried out and toppled backward with Merlin hanging around his neck. The prince had dispatched the man but not before Merlin had been knocked backward over the sharp drop into the river. The drop wasn't a long one but the river was icy and the wind was biting.

"Merlin!" Arthur quickly and carefully made his way down the embankment to where the boy was splashing his way frantically out of the water. Leon appeared beside the prince.

"Sire, let me help the boy. You should see to your men."

Confident that Merlin was in good hands, the prince turned his attention in a more appropriate direction. The knights were already gathering around one of their own. Sir Bors was badly wounded with a long gash across his thigh. Arthur supervised as his men bound the wound as best they could.

"We've got to get Bors back to Gaius as soon as possible. Luckily we're not far from home. We'll ride hard." He looked around. Leon had apparently stripped Merlin of his soaked jacket and wrapped a couple of blankets from a bedroll around Merlin who looked pale, water dripping from his dark fringe into his eyes. The boy was shaking hard. Arthur wondered briefly if he would be able to stay in the saddle. They should probably build a fire and warm the boy, but Bors' was a more dire case and it wouldn't do to put a servant's needs before a knight's.

Arthur spoke quietly as he passed Leon, "Keep an eye on Merlin."

"Yes Sire."

As they galloped back to Camelot and Gaius the prince couldn't stop glancing back at the boy riding close beside Leon.

The knights carried Bors through the doorway of the physician's chambers followed closely by Arthur and Leon who manhandled a wet, shuddering Merlin onto a chair by the fire. Gaius spared a moment from attending the wounded knight to glance at his nearly frozen ward.

"Is Merlin wounded?"

"No. He just took an unexpected dip in the river during the fighting. We'll get him warmed up. He'll be alright."

"He won't be if he doesn't get thoroughly warm very soon. He's always been susceptible to the cold and the temperature of the water would have chilled him through. He may not be wounded but his condition could prove to be more deadly than Sir Bors' wound if he doesn't get warm quickly, and not just warm, but thoroughly warmed through and through."

"You take care of Bors and I'll get Merlin warm. I know just the thing. Come on idiot." Arthur and Leon pulled him out of the warm room and down the corridors. The prince stopped a passing servant and ordered hot broth and a hot bath drawn immediately as he tugged his stumbling manservant into his chambers.

"Merlin, you'd better appreciate this and never speak of it again. I can't believe I'm going to let you use my bath. What is the world coming to."

Merlin's mumbled reply was unintelligible. The soaked and frozen young man, now seated beside his fire had lost all coherency.

A small army of servants appeared ladling warm broth into Merlin's mouth and preparing the bath. They stripped the boy and put him into the tub of warm water. They added buckets of hot water little by little. Merlin appeared to be falling asleep when Gaius arrived.

"Gaius, how is Bors?" Arthur inquired anxiously.

"I believe he'll make a full recovery barring any complications with infections. I cleaned and stitched the wound. He's weak from blood loss and he's resting. I'll be keeping him in my chambers for now."

He headed toward the boy in the bath. "How is Merlin?"

"He wasn't very coherent last time he tried to say anything. He's mostly been pretty quiet, but I think he looks warmer now and isn't shaking anymore."

Gaius crouched beside the tub. "Merlin. Merlin, do you hear me? Don't go to sleep my boy.'

Merlin shifted slightly and blinked. "Hmm?'"

"Stay awake now."

"Mmm not sleeping. I'm dead."

Behind the tub, Arthur grinned over the top of Merlin's head as Gaius chuckled.

"No, you're just fine."

"Mm not dead?"

"No."

"Then why's everything so warm and floaty? It feels sooo good." He sighed softly. "I never feel this good."

"You're in a hot bath."

"What?" He was coming more awake now. "This is what hot baths feel like?" He sighed softly again. "No wonder Arthur never wants to get out." Merlin looked around more fully aware. "Gaius! We're in Arthur's chambers! I'm in his tub? Quick Gaius, lock the door! Don't tell him I'm in here!"

"Calm down Merlin. It's alright."

"No it's not!"

"Merlin, you won't be punished for being in here."

"That's not the problem! The prat'll make me get out!"

Arthur grinned at Gaius and poured the last bucket of hot water straight over the tousled black hair.

…

Powerful waves of magic undeniably called to him as the first evening stars began to sing. Days ago he'd felt the faint stirrings of deep, glorious magic that he'd missed for centuries. Now he watched as Arthur, shining, not a golden hair out of place, rose from the lake. In a frenzy of desperate joy, Merlin rushed barefoot into the water, slipped on a mossy rock, and tackled his king in a very splashy hug that sent them both bodily tumbling into the lake.

They struggled up, gripping each other's shoulders and laughing, unable to contain their sheer joy. Merlin felt his King wrap his arms around the warlock who pressed himself into Arthur's chest, half sobbing his name over and over. Tears mingled with lake water.

When Merlin finally pulled back and drank him in with his eyes, Arthur noted the mud and water dripping from him with the comment, "Your clumsiness hasn't improved, has it, Merlin."

Merlin grinned through his continuing tears, "You told me not to change, Sire."

The king smiled fondly back at him. "If you could only ever follow one command, old friend, I'm glad you chose that one."

Merlin glanced shyly away. "Come on."

He gripped his King's arm and refused to let go as he led him out of the water and up the moss covered path from the dark lake toward his overgrown cottage.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, um…" Merlin glanced down at his dripping t-shirt and sweatpants. "These are just my paj..um, my sleep clothes."

"Strange, flimsy fabric."

Merlin froze. Arthur had no idea of the world awaiting him. He'd thought many times of how he would introduce Arthur to the modern world, but now that the moment was really here all his good ideas and well thought out plans vanished in the panic that surged through his brain. Merlin's protectiveness kicked into high gear.

"Oh wait a moment." He bent down a little, pretending to rid himself of some mud, closed his eyes and extended his hand slightly toward the cottage, unaware of his friend's close scrutiny. Arthur had caught a tell-tale flash of gold.

Finally Merlin pulled Arthur into the warmth of the cottage and the door locked itself behind them.

"So, how long has it been Merlin?"

Arthur stood dripping on the floor taking in his first glance around Merlin's home. It was small, but surprisingly comfortable and bright. Merlin smiled nervously as his friend looked around confidently. The candles and lit sconces showed a small homey space. In the next room on the scrubbed wooden table beside the fireplace a meal was already laid out.

"Fifteen hundred years, give or take a decade," Merlin replied in a quiet voice.

Arthur looked about in surprise. "Doesn't look like much has changed."

"No, it doesn't look that way.."

Merlin turned to see his King fixing him with a steely look. "What did you do Merlin?"

"When? It's been a long time, Sire, you'll have to be more specific."

He faltered under Arthur's penetrating gaze.

"You're hiding something. I can tell by your manner and I know you did magic before we came in." Merlin's heart stumbled as Arthur's steely gaze turned to hurt. "I thought we were past the secrets and the lies."

Merlin looked down and swallowed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to… I didn't .." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Everything has changed so much, Arthur. I didn't want your first hours back to be so strange that you would wish you'd never..."

He felt a strong hand grip his arm comfortingly and looked up to meet the sky blue eyes he'd missed for so long.

"I accept that this will be strange and unfamiliar. But Merlin, regardless of the difficulty, I would never want to leave you alone again." He squeezed Merlin's arm. "I am ready for this and I trust you to help me see it through."

Merlin nodded, took another deep breath and flooded his eyes with gold. The glamour he'd cast over his home melted away.

Light poured through the rooms. It didn't flicker like the light of a torch or candle. All surfaces were smooth and sparkling clean. Beautiful wooden shelves were full of books and exotic curios. Beneath their feet was a thick rug that stretched from wall to wall. The furnishings looked built for comfort. Arthur gaped in utter astonishment as he walked around touching various strange objects in awe. He looked at a mirror and at the lights in wonder.

"Your magic is very impressive, Merlin. You live like a king! Better than a king!"

Merlin snorted. "Arthur. This is actually normal for most people in Albion now."

Tears gathered in the king's eyes. "My people, -even the peasants?- live in homes such as this?" he asked hopefully.

Merlin smiled at his friend's love for his people. "Yes, Arthur. There is still poverty and too many are homeless, but the vast majority enjoy comforts kings of the past could only have dreamt of."

As the moment broke, reality set in. His beloved friend was still soaked and somewhat muddy.

"Come on. Let's get you clean and dry."

Merlin moved to face the king and regarded the straps on his armor and the fastening on his cloak as though he were seeing old friends again.

"It's been so long…"

Things seemed to click right into place as he reverently removed Arthur's crown, cloak and armor under his friend's fond gaze and stacked it on a small sofa.

The king followed the warlock down a short hallway until they came to a room covered in tile and glass. A couple of exceedingly fluffy towels hung from hooks on the wall.

"You can shower and I'll bring you some dry clothing."

"Shower?"

"Oh, sorry, it's like bathing." He brandished a greenish bar that smelled strongly, but not unpleasantly. "This is soap." He showed Arthur a container. "This is for cleaning your hair. Only put a bit the size of a coin in your hand and rub it in your hair. Make sure you rinse it out well afterward. Here is a robe, there are the towels. Um...I think that's it."

"Merlin. Where is the tub?"

"Oh! Sorry. I don't have a tub. I just have a shower. It's like washing off in the rain. Um.. you turn on the water here and this adjusts the temperature hotter or colder."

As water began sprinkling from a fixture on the wall, Arthur backed away.

"Merlin, the world may age as it will, but some things will not change. This is one of those things. Bring back the tub."

"No, Arthur. Really, you're going to love this! It feels amazing and the water can be as hot as you want. You get so much cleaner this way. Trust me."

Arthur regarded the shower fixture warily.

"I'll leave you to it then." Merlin ducked out the door and was relieved to hear the shower start up a few minutes later. Fifteen minutes later he knocked at the door and called loudly enough to be heard over the pounding water, "Is everything alright, Sire?"

"I'm fine, Merlin!"

Ten minutes later he checked again.

"You've been in for quite a while, Sire. Almost done?"

"I'm fine! I'm still in the magical rain shower!"

"Arthur, could you please wrap it up? I've got clothes for you."

"I'm the king, Merlin. I'll be done when I'm done."

"Hey, Your Majesty, hurry up! I need a quick shower too."

"Go away, _Mer_ lin!"

" _Prat,"_ thought Merlin. His eyes flashed gold and he laughed as he heard the king yelp and scramble about when the water completely lost its heat. Apparently his laughter could be heard through the door.

"MERLIN!" bellowed the king.

Merlin squawked in surprise as Arthur, wrapped firmly in a robe, hair dripping, ripped the door open and chased him through the house.

This was definitely not how he'd pictured his king's return. _It was much better._ Everything had changed but nothing had changed. He laughed gleefully as Arthur lunged after him, finally pinned him and rubbed his knuckles mercilessly over the mighty warlock's scalp.

Merlin was still Arthur's clumsy idiot and Arthur was still Merlin's prat.

 _Note to self: the new palace will need a hot tub._


End file.
